Curiosity
by ShadowKira
Summary: Lucy finally admits her true feelings to Mina and it opens up the brunette's eyes to a whole new world of possibilities. Westenray pairing.
1. Chapter 1

"It isn't kindness Mina, but... Love." Lucy breathed softly, her eyes locked on the brunette's.

Mina remained silent but smiled at her friend's response.

Not wanting to waste her brief moment of courage, Lucy leaned in to brush her lips against Mina's cheek. She repeated the action closer to the brunette's lips and again at the corner of her mouth before finally attempting a kiss.

She had been so close. Close enough to feel the slight intake of air and the heat radiating from the other woman's lips.

It was not meant to be though, as Mina pulled away ever so slightly in the seconds just before their lips connected.

_"Lucy."_ She breathed, her tone somewhere between amused and scandalized. It stung, but the blonde knew the reaction could have been far worse. She could deal with the amusement and now, the giggles.

The blonde gently pressed her forehead to Mina's, her heart aching in her chest. "I love you, Mina."

She kept her eyes closed tight and focused on her other senses. Mina was silent but the blonde could feel her smile slowly leave her face. Lucy's fingers twitched against the soft flesh beneath them before falling slightly to rest on the brunette's neck.

Lucy's eyes fluttered open slowly and her heart nearly broke in two when they finally met Mina's. She appeared to be lost in thought, brow slightly furrowed and a small frown playing at her lips.

"Is this what you've been trying to tell me?" She asked, her frown deepening when she noticed the hurt that flashed across Lucy's features.

The blonde pulled her hand away quickly and tried to sit up. "No, no, it's nothing. Forget I said anything."

"Lucy-" Mina said, sitting up to move after the other woman. She grabbed her gently by the forearm and tried to coax her into looking her way.

"No. Please Mina, just drop it. I was merely trying to make a joke..." The blonde muttered, the words acidic on her tongue. She kept her eyes away from the brunette's, not wanting the other woman to see the truth in them.

Mina's jaw flexed and she shifted closer to her friend, she could tell that Lucy was lying. She had never seen her act this way. She was always so sure of herself, so confidant and open. Slipping her arms beneath Lucy's, Mina embraced her from behind and placed her chin on the other woman's shoulder.

"I don't believe you." She said softly, her eyes closing. She had felt her friend's body stiffen when she had wrapped her arms around her and she had remained rigid. "Please talk to me, Lucy."

"I can't." The reply was weak and the blonde's voice almost cracked from the pent up emotion. Her eyes were blurry, tears burning to be released.

"Please..." Mina begged softly, turning her head so that her nose was just beneath her friend's ear. She could feel Lucy shudder in her arms at the contact. It was then Mina realized that she was going about it all wrong.

"Lucy, look here." The blonde shook her head, keeping her body turned toward the wall and away from the brunette.

"N-no, I should be going... I have to meet with the seamstress tomorrow if I am to talk to her about those adjustments." Lucy said, trying weakly to force Mina's arms apart so that she could stand up from the chaise longue they were seated on.

She briefly thought that she had broken free but Mina caught her before she could rise completely and somehow coaxed her into turning. "Don't run from me, Lucy... We tell each other everything, don't we?"

The blonde swallowed thickly, guilt and embarrassment twisting her stomach. As much as she was regretting having broached the subject in the first place, Mina was right, they _did_ tell each other everything.

Taking in a deep and unsteady breath, Lucy exhaled slowly. It did nothing for her nerves but it had been worth a shot.

"I love you, Mina. I have for a long time... But I- I have not come to terms with it until just recently." She said quickly, "I never wanted this to happen... I swear. And if you think me vile and never wish to see me again I shall stay away..." She said, turning her head to face the wall once more.

"Lucy... I could never think that way of you. And I would never wish for you to stay away." Mina said, her voice gentle. "I will admit... I am surprised but..."

The blonde looked back cautiously, tears barely held at bay in her glossy eyes.

"I am flattered." Mina said, a shy smile tugging at her lips. "I've never thought about love that way... With another woman." She continued slowly, cautiously. She didn't want to scare Lucy into clamming up again but she also wanted to be honest.

Lucy sniffed, unsure of what to say to that. She didn't think that the concept of to women loving each other was any different than a man and a woman but she realized that wasn't what Mina meant. She was surprised when she looked back up to find Mina staring at her lips. The blonde's heart skipped in her chest before setting into a faster rhythm.

Mina was leaning in before either of them realized what was happening but again, contact never came.

The two started and pulled away quickly as heavy footsteps and a slamming door downstairs drew the brunette's attention away. Jonathan's voice carried through the house as he called for Mina.

"I should go." Lucy said, taking advantage of Mina's diverted attention to rise to her feet.

"Lucy-"

"I will see you in a few days for your fitting." Lucy said, pausing but not looking back.

When the only reply she received were a few footsteps from behind her, Lucy moved once more for the door. It opened before she could reach for the handle and she gave Harker a half hearted smile as she brushed passed him.

"Hello to you too, Lucy." He said, shaking his head before turning back toward his Fiance.

The brunette accepted his kiss automatically, her eyes flitting toward the still open door as she heard the door to their home close in the distance. Jonathan's voice barely registering as he asked her about her day.


	2. Chapter 2

Mina smiled as she followed Lucy into the small shop, she couldn't help but be caught up in the blonde's excitement. Her friend had sent word yesterday for them to meet and at what time. It was the first time they were interacting in person since Lucy's confession.

"Hello! Come on back and we can get started." The Seamstress greeted with a warm smile. The younger women followed quietly behind her as she led them down a small hallway, an awkward energy humming between them.

Mina's mind had been a mess since that night and it was driving her mad. She had been unable to think of anything else and that _scared_ her. She glanced toward her blonde friend and thought back to their almost kiss. Lucy had tried to initiate the first but she had been solely responsible for the second.

"Now, I know Lucy here had several styles she liked and I have set them aside. Do you have any preference though, dear?"

The brunette shifted uncomfortably, her eyes scanning the many gowns hung up around them.

Lucy couldn't help but smile fondly as she settled herself into a seat to watch the brunette pick some of her own styles to try. Her mind drifted though, after several minutes, to the conversation that she had with Jayne two days prior.

The older woman had insisted that her confession had been well taken and that Mina was just as curious as she was. She had her doubts but couldn't deny the obvious. Her friend _had _tried to kiss her and she wasn't sure what would have happened had Harker not interrupted.

Jayne had embarrassed her then, reminding her of her own inexperience and virginity.

_"You're a virgin, aren't you?" The older blonde said, more of a statement than a question._

_Lucy shifted uncomfortably under the weight of Jayne's gaze but did not answer._

_"I've seen how you flirt..." She continued, approaching the couch the younger woman was sitting on. "You mustn't use those same tactics with Mina, she'll see right through them."_

_"What do you suggest then?" Lucy asked, cursing the blush that burned at her cheeks._

_"You must capture Mina's mind, her _senses._ Leave an impression that will be impossible for her to forget." Jayne took Lucy's hand gently into her own. "One that will haunt her dreams."_

___"We'll start with touch..."_ Lucy shivered at the gentle feel of the older blonde's fingertips brushing against her skin. "Fingertips, across her arm, her leg, her cheek... Slow, feather light. Barely enough to feel."  


_Lucy's eyes lifted slowly to meet the ones watching her with a knowing look as goosebumps blossomed across her forearm. "Scent, something warm to remind her of summer... And the warm sun against her naked flesh."  
_

_The younger woman absorbed the words, they reminded her of the way Mina's skin grew slightly darker when exposed to the sun._

_"Sound, your laugh, light... And gentle, as a crystal bell." Jayne's eyes glanced down, watching as her own fingers trailed slowly against Lucy's ring finger. "Sight, a look... That lingers. And promises so, much, more..."_

"Lucy?" Mina asked, snapping the blonde from her memory. She blinked and looked up toward the two women staring at her expectantly.

"Yes? Sorry, I must have nodded off for a moment." She quickly rose from her seated position and moved over to see which styles Mina had selected. The blonde shook her head slightly, a laugh escaping her when she saw how different they were from the ones she had picked out.

"What?" Mina asked, narrowing her eyes at her friend.

"Nothing, just... I should have known we would have no common ground on this."

Mina frowned slightly, as if noticing for the first time how different their selections were. "I'm sorry... It's not that I don't like your taste, they're all very lovely-"

"Mina, darling. It is your wedding we are making preparations for, not mine. These may be more plain than the ones I picked out but you will make them indefinitely more beautiful. There's no reason for you to apologize." Lucy said, a wide but sad smile tugging at her lips. Blue eyes held hers for a moment and the brunette looked as if she had something to say but a knock distracted both of them.

The Seamstress glanced toward the doorway and the source of the sound. She went over quickly to talk to the man who was standing there before hastily excusing herself. "I'm sorry, I will be back. I hadn't realized I had double booked..."

Lucy nodded, "It's alright. I was asking a big favor of you anyway... Please, take your time. I can get some of the measurements on my own."

Mina stood still and watched as the blonde approached a small table where she collected the measuring tape she would be using. The brunette's teeth teased the inside of her cheek as Lucy turned back to face her.

"Lucy?"

"Yes?" The blonde hummed, straightening out the length of the tape in her hand as she made her way back over to where the other woman was standing.

"How would that work... With two women?"

Lucy arched a brow and she raised her eyes to meet Mina's. "How would _what_ work?"

"Marriage, I mean what would you wear?" Mina responded quickly, a blush darkening her cheeks. The color deepened when Lucy merely stared for a moment without responding. "Forget it, it was a silly thought. I shouldn't-"

"No, no... I just wasn't expecting it." The blonde said, a blush of her own tinting her cheeks as she broke eye contact. "I don't know... If I'm being honest... I doubt that will ever be a possibility. They would never let to women be wed."

"If you could?" Mina pressed, her curiosity overriding her instincts to drop the subject due to her friend's fragile expression.

"I would want to wear a gown." Lucy answered, her voice soft. "Something beautiful and elegant. With a long train, you know how I love them."

A silence fell between them then, each lost in their own thoughts. Lucy cleared her throat after a moment and nodded toward Mina. "You'll need to strip down to your slip and corset so that I can get the proper measurements, would you like any help?" She asked, her voice smooth as she raised her eyes to meet the blue ones watching her.

Mina was blushing, that much was obvious as soon as their eyes locked.

"Of c-course! However, I think I can manage that myself." She stuttered, stepping off to the corner of the room where the changing screen was set up. Lucy watched her walk away, amusement playing at her features. She could feel her confidence improving and it would soon be time for her to use more of Jayne's advice. She wasn't using them in the order they had been given to her but they seemed to be working all the same.

Once she had changed from her clothes, Mina made her way back toward the center of the room and Lucy. She was fidgeting shyly and they both knew that it was because of the blonde's confession. They had been in less around each other in the past without batting an eye.

Lucy took a step toward the brunette, closing the distance between them. "Raise your arms, yes, just like that." She said, sliding the measuring tape around Mina's ribcage. She adjusted it slowly, carefully, so that it was around her friend's torso at the largest point for her bust. Lucy glanced up, a smile curving the edge of her lips as Mina inhaled sharply at the close contact.

The brunette licked her lips and looked around the room as she tried to distract herself from her own thoughts.

"Alright, now we're going to get the measurement for your waist..." Lucy said, pulling the measuring tape away as she repeated the previous number in her mind.

She looked up toward the brunette, a playful smile tugging at her lips.

"Mina, darling. You need to loosen up." She said, tickling her friend's side as best she could through the material of her corset. Mina giggled and swatted her hand away with a smile of her own.

"Be serious, Lucy."

"When am I not? You spoil all my fun." The blonde laughed, straightening out the tape before circling it around the smallest section of Mina's waist. "I was just seeing how much give this particular corset has."

Mina shook her head, still smiling as she watched the blonde slide one finger between the corset and measuring tape.

"What's that for?" She asked curiously, raising her eyes to meet the blonde's.

"Breathing room... Should your corset or bodice allow."

"How do you know all of this?"

Lucy pursed her lips, recording the second measurement to memory as she pulled the tape away. "You have your cardiovascular and medical studies... And I, my study and good taste in fashion. Try not to sound so surprised."

Mina chuckled, glad to be able to catch her breath now that there was some distance between them. She could handle this banter, it felt familiar,_ safe_.

"Next we need to measure the widest part of your hips..." Lucy breathed, completely missing the way that her friend's eyes widened as she bent down slowly. Her hands traced on either side of the woman's outer thighs, her left settling where she believed to be the right spot to measure.

Mina chewed on her bottom lip anxiously, fighting the urge to squirm or fidget as best she could. A moment later, Lucy was straightening back up.

"One more to go. Try not to look so painfully bored, darling. It doesn't suit you."

If Mina hadn't known any better, she'd have sworn that the other woman was mocking her.

"You will need to put your shoes on for this one... Are they similar to the ones you'd like to wear for the ceremony?"

Mina glanced down toward her feet and then toward her shoes that were sitting nearby. "Yes... I believe so."

"Good. Put them on then, please."

Mina quickly did as she was asked before returning to her friend's side. The blonde nodded, "Stand up as straight as possible, please."

The brunette straightened her spine, her hands at her sides. She watched as Lucy once again prepared to take a measurement. The blonde gently pressed the one end of the tape into the hollow of her throat. And with her other hand, she began to slowly bring the rest of the length down the front of the brunette's body.

The taller woman shivered at the contact, her eyes shifting nervously around the room.

Lucy continued her descent until she was practically kneeling and she double checked the measurement before straightening back up.

"There we are, all done-"

"Jonathan wants to elope." Mina blurted out suddenly, her frazzled nerves and emotions finally getting the best of her.

Lucy's eyes widened and found the brunette's, the measurements completely forgotten. "Mina-"

"I-I thought that you deserved to know..."

The two stared at each other, both shocked by the statement. An awkward silence filled the room and Lucy could slowly feel heat climbing its way up her neck. A myriad of questions swirled around in her mind but her tongue remained still behind clenched teeth.

"Lucy I-"

The blonde shook her head, turning on her heel and rushing for the door. She could hear Mina start to follow behind her but the brunette's footsteps stopped abruptly by the doorway.

Lucy was nearly out of the small shop when she practically ran into the Seamstress, "Oh, I'm sorry dear... Are you alright? You look pale..."

"Yes." Lucy responded quickly, with a forced smile. "I'm afraid I'm just feeling a little ill... I couldn't concentrate long enough to get the measurements, I'm sorry. If you don't mind... I am going to step out for some air."

"Oh, please do. Take all the time you need. I can come and get you when we're finished, if you'd like?" The older woman asked, her eyes full off worry.

The blonde shook her head with a smile, "I will only be a few moments. Thank you."

xxx

Lucy sighed and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she headed back into the shop. She felt less nauseous but her heart was still aching dully in her chest.

Why would Jonathan suddenly want to elope? Would Mina really go for such a ridiculous venture when her loved ones all wanted to be there for the wedding? It was selfish, too selfish for the brunette. Lucy shook her head, her Mina would never do such a thing.

She was so lost in her thoughts when she made her way back to where her friend was that she did not realize at first how much had changed in her absence. Her eyes widened when she looked up and found Mina for the first time since she'd run out.

The brunette was wearing one of the more simple dresses that she had picked out but the simplicity suited her. As it always did.

Lucy felt the breath leave her lungs and she couldn't help but stare, caught off guard by the sight. Mina was always beautiful but this sight was different. It stirred something different within the blonde.

Her heart fluttered in her chest, begging for her to delude herself into thinking that this sight was for her. That this moment was just for them. That the Seamstress wasn't in the room, that the dress wasn't for Mina's wedding with Jonathan.

Her mind, it knew the truth.

She swallowed thickly before clearing her throat, catching the other woman's attention.

Mina looked up and Lucy tried very hard to ignore the apology in her friend's expression as well as the ache in her chest.

"You look beautiful." She breathed, praying her voice did not crack over the words.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why would Jonathan want to elope? It makes no sense!" Lucy cried, pacing back and forth while Jayne poured their tea.

"Perhaps he feels threatened in some way? And wants to do the ceremony sooner rather than later."

"Threatened by _what?_" Lucy asked, turning on her heel to face the older blonde. "You don't think-"

"No, I do not think your friend would speak of your feelings." Jayne said, patting the couch beside her. Lucy stared at the cushion a moment before settling herself down upon it. "It may be an insecurity born of a more... _Masculine_ gossip."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Jonathan is consorting with many new, higher ranking associates... He's no doubt trying to find any way that he can to fit in and impress them."

"You think that by hurrying the wedding along he will be able to establish some form of common ground?" Lucy asked before taking a sip of her tea.

"I doubt that marriage itself is the cause... More the consummation of it." Lucy's eyes widened and she coughed slightly, making the older woman quirk a brow. "Believe it or not... Men are just as prone to gossip for things other than business. Jonathan's presumed virginity most likely leaves him feeling emasculated."

"So he should rush his fiancee to wed and bed him? That is low, even for Jonathan!" Lucy exclaimed, disgust evident in her tone.

"Men view themselves as superior... In most cases. They take what they want, when they want it. I don't know your friend well but... She seems to be an intelligent girl. I doubt she'll go for it. Especially with the hard work that you've been putting into the ceremony."

"What if he tries to force her?" Lucy asked in a quiet voice, seemingly more unsure than ever.

"Only time will tell us that, my Dear. But as you said, that is low, even for Jonathan."

xxx

Lucy leaned against the doorway to Dr. Van Helsing's office and watched quietly as Mina moved around the space. They had been on their way to dinner when the brunette asked if they could stop by. She had been trying to be patient but she was growing bored.

"Mina, darling... Why is it that your fiance keeps avoiding me when I try to meet with him?"

The other woman paused in what she was doing to glance over her shoulder toward the blonde. "I don't know."

Lucy frowned and set her jaw. She would much rather enjoy her evening later and discuss the difficult topics now.

"It doesn't have anything to do with him wanting to elope, does it?"

Mina's eyes widened and she turned around more fully to face her friend then. "N-no! Of course not! I don't know the exact reason but that is _not_ it."

"Are you sure?" Lucy pressed, pushing off of the doorway before stepping closer. "His outfit requires very little time compared to yours... And yet, he keeps rescheduling."

"I will talk to him. I do not know why he would do such a thing but I already told him that I would not elope." Mina said quickly, her tone and expression dripping sincerity.

"If you don't mind me asking... Why would he suggest such a thing in the first place?" Lucy asked, hurt reflecting in her own expression.

"I don't know," Mina confessed. "I've been asking myself the same thing."

Lucy paused a step away from the brunette, "He isn't pressuring you to do anything _else_, is he?"

Mina's eyes widened and her cheeks darkened almost immediately. "N-no, of course not! Jonathan isn't that kind of man..."

"Mina, I know he isn't. I may pick on him but I've known you both for years. You did however say it yourself... His work and the people he's been associating himself with... They've changed him."

Mina glanced down, her brow heavily furrowed as she digested her friend's words. It was true, he'd traded out his old friends for new ones. Business associates of Alexander that he had so often said were men he would never consort with. She had feared for a while now that some day he might wake up and find her as expendable as he had Szabo.

"He has... But not toward me." The brunette whispered in a small voice.

Lucy swallowed thickly, pained both by her friend's tormented expression and how futile her own love for the brunette seemed in the face of Mina's love for Jonathan.

"It's just... I want you to be _happy_, I always have. And I was worried that he was trying to rush you into something that you weren't ready for... I could never forgive myself if I stood by idly and watched you be hurt."

Mina knew what the other woman was hinting at, what her words were dancing around. Guilt twisted her stomach as she raised her eyes to meet the sad ones watching her.

They told each other everything, she had used that to get the truth from Lucy the night of her confession. But she had kept two things from the blonde, Jonathan wanting to elope and...

"I slept with Jonathan." Mina gasped suddenly, the reveal no better than the one she'd made just the other day. "But it was my choice, I initiated it." She added quickly, her heart breaking at the expressions flickering across her friend's face. The last part might have originally been intended to ease some of Lucy's fears but saying them out loud didn't feel right. The whole conversation had brought back all of her insecurities and doubts surrounding her fiance and his new career. She wondered now if she hadn't offered herself up to him before they were married just to insure that he didn't drift away. And that realization hit her hard, knocking the breath from her lungs.

Unshed tears prickled at Lucy's eyes and she blinked rapidly to try and clear them from her vision. Everything she had been doing felt worthless now. All of Jayne's advice and the fragile hope that Mina could possibly return her feelings were crumbling away.

"Lucy?"

The blonde turned away, unable to look at the guilty eyes watching her. She couldn't believe that she had even for a moment believed that her friend could ever love her. It had always been Mina and Jonathan and she would still have to plan the celebration of the end of the only thing that's ever mattered to her. Her chest felt tight, her heart heavy and numb.

"I can't." She breathed, her voice nearly cracking from the pain.

"Lucy, please! I'm sorry... I don't know why I didn't tell you. It happened before I knew..." Mina begged, moving to follow when the blonde started for the door.

Lucy paused but did not turn, "When?"

Mina blinked, a little surprised by the question. "After the three of us went to dinner... It had rained and-"

"Stop." Lucy muttered, a sharp sting of pain twisting in her chest at the brunette's response. She started walking again before the other woman could say anything else.

Mina lingered in the office, watching sadly as Lucy settled herself on one of the seats in the classroom.

"Just finish whatever it is that you're doing. We still have a reservation at the Savoy."

Mina swallowed thickly, the sharp tone in the blonde's voice was not one that she was used to. But she deserved it, she knew she did. She had been so caught up with her fears about her relationship that she had begun to close herself off from Lucy, even before the blonde's confession.

She nodded, even if Lucy didn't see her, before turning back to continue collecting her things.

xxx

Several minutes passed in tense silence and Lucy was doing her best to reign in her emotions. She was as good with measurements and fashion as she was at putting on a fake smile.

She was wiping the tears from her cheeks when a sound other than Mina's hurried movements caught her attention. Startled, the blonde sat up a little straighter. "Hello?"

"What? Is someone there?" Mina asked from the other room. Lucy narrowed her eyes and glanced toward the office. If she didn't know any better, she'd say that the other woman sounded worried.

"I thought that we could be here?" Lucy asked, rising from her seated position. "Are you not Van Helsing's assistant?"

"I-I used to be. When I pressed about that substance, he let me go. I just wanted to collect my things."

Lucy rolled her eyes, another secret. "So I was merely your look out. Fantastic, Mina."

Mina frowned and hastily stuffed the rest of her notes into her bag over the cushioned vials she'd snuck from the wall.

"Come on, let's go." She said as she shut and locked the door to her teacher's office. Lucy was too busy glaring at the brunette to notice the two men lurking in the dark hallway nearby.

"Not so fast, Ms Murray. We've been hoping to have a chat with you."


	4. Chapter 4

Just wanted to warn you, whoever is reading this story... The title will soon be changing (probably with the next chapter) to _"The Darkness To Her Light."_

Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry for the delay in update!

* * *

_"Not so fast, Ms. Murray. We've been hoping to have a chat with you."_

Lucy jumped and immediately turned to face the man who was stepping from the shadows of a nearby hallway.

There was a wide smile pulling at his lips but there was nothing friendly about the expression. The sides of his eyes crinkled, scrunching up the oddly shaped birthmark that framed the left side of his face.

"What do you want?" Mina asked, stepping closer to Lucy.

The man seemed to ignore the question and continued toward them in a slow but casual pace. "Such a lovely night, isn't it?"

Mina watched him warily but she was able to keep the fear she was feeling from creeping into her expression.

"We weren't expecting you to have company…" Birthmark mumbled, his eyes flicking toward Lucy. "But the more the merrier, right?" He asked, lurching forward suddenly and trying to grab for the brunette. Mina gasped, her hand clenching down over his as she tried to break the grip he had on her forearm.

Her eyes widened as she watched Lucy throw herself roughly into the man, knocking him off balance.

"Mina, go! Run, I-I'll distract them, or something." The blonde puffed, glaring at Birthmark and his approaching henchman. Mina hesitated but finally moved for the steps when Lucy repeated for her to run.

"So brave and selfless… Miss Westenra." Birthmark mocked, his eyes following the brunette's ascent of the classroom steps. His lips pulled wide again when the door Mina was reaching for opened to reveal another of his men.

His eyes flicked back to Lucy then and he took advantage of her diverted attention. He landed a solid blow to the back of her head with the butt of a gun he had pulled from his coat. The young woman crumpled to his feet unconscious and he returned the gun to where he'd previously had it holstered. "I like a girl with spirit... But only to a point."

"Lucy!" Mina cried, having turned around to try to run back down the steps when she'd seen the third man.

She glared at Birthmark and didn't have time to look behind her when she was pushed forward suddenly. She struck her head roughly on the edge of one of the benches before rolling the rest of the way down the steps.

xxx

Mina groaned and opened her eyes slowly. Her vision cleared and her heart clenched at the sight before her. Lucy was laid out across the demonstration table and in her unconscious state she looked all too similar to the cadavers that usually occupied it.

"Ah, so glad that you've decided to join us again, Miss Murray."

Mina tried to refocus her gaze and followed the man's voice so that she could shoot him a glare. He was holding a small vial in his hand as he approached Lucy and the table.

"Now, I'm guessing that an educated girl like you knows what sulfuric acid can do to a body." Birthmark said in a mocking tone, circling Lucy much like a predator and its prey. "It burns the flesh... Just like a fire."

He took a little liquid out of the vial with the dropper that was hidden in the lid before demonstrating its effects on the wood of the table.

"Hair, eyes, lips... They burn right off." He said, waving his hand once the dropper was placed back in the vial.

Mina struggled weakly against the two men holding her, her throat tightening as she realized where this was all going. The fog in her mind had made it difficult at first but she could tell he wanted her to know what was happening before he did it.

"Please, don't hurt her..." She begged, "If it's me you want, then let her go..."

Birthmark chuckled cruelly, his eyes rising to meet the brunette's. "What a lovely and selfless idea... Unfortunately, Miss Westenra has seen our faces."

Mina whimpered and struggled harder to free herself, her head throbbing in painful protest. She watched helplessly as the man released the entire contents of the dropper onto her unconscious friend's face.

Lucy woke instantly, a horrific scream ripping itself from her throat as she tried to raise her hands to her face.

"Now, now... It isn't so bad. The acid will only sink so far in, it won't kill you... We'll save that for a bit later, when you're begging for it." He said, holding her hands down and watching with satisfaction as she thrashed around fruitlessly.

"Stop, please!" Mina begged, cursing inwardly at her weak limbs and throbbing head. The men holding her in place tightened their grip and chuckled at her feeble attempts to escape. She could feel herself growing weaker and Lucy had already passed back out from the pain she was enduring.

The strain that her struggling had on her body was becoming too much for Mina. She went limp in the arms of her captors, her eyes fluttering closed.

Inwardly, she was waiting for Lucy's screaming to return and was surprised when the voice of a fourth man met her ears instead. It was low and too quiet for her to make out but she could tell that he was no friend of the other men.

"Get him!" Birthmark growled and the man to Mina's right released her, almost immediately. A loud cry filled the room and she assumed that the source of it was Birthmark.

Her eyes fluttered open at the sound of a gun being cocked but the man didn't have time to fire it and instead was thrown into the stairs behind them.

Mina heard what she could only describe as a growl before the man who had been thrown cried out.

The brunette's eyes fluttered and she struggled to focus as the other man, who was still holding her, turned to face the mysterious newcomer. She could see a hazy outline but none of his details, even when she was pushed roughly toward him.

Whoever he was, he lowered her carefully to the floor before heading after the fleeing men.

Mina struggled to stay awake but her strength was leaving her as quickly as the blood from her forehead. Her chin fell to land on her chest and she sighed out Lucy's name weakly before she slipped back into unconsciousness.

xxx

Grayson looked up as Renfield entered his study, "How is she?"

"Dr. Van Helsing says that Mina is concussed and a little dehydrated... But otherwise, she's fine." The man paused, "Miss Westenra is another story."

"I know." Alexander sighed, rubbing at his temples. "The acid did quite a bit of damage..."

The other man remained silent, only moving to lean against the chair facing the desk. "What is troubling you, sir? I thought that you would have been relieved..."

"I am. For the most part." Alexander rose from his seat, his frown deepening. "While my end goal is to distance Mina from those she is close to... _This _is not what I had in mind. I fear it will only bring them even closer."

"So you _do_ wish to turn her..." Renfield whispered, a knowing look crossing his features.

Alexander didn't respond and instead poured himself and the other man a drink.

"I had considered turning Miss Westenra and healing her wound. It would no doubt put me in Mina's good graces... And if she still cherished her friend, after her transformation... Then she could learn to do the same with me."

"Sir, while I understand your reasoning... Isn't that a bit risky?"

Alexander laughed, "Is it though? Isn't it Van Helsing himself who will be tending to the girl?"

"And Doctor Murray, Sir." Renfield cut in before taking a sip of his drink, "Even so... The daughter of a London elite was attacked, brutally so. If it were to get out that her burn healed so quickly and completely... The Order would be on it in an instant."

"Yes, I suppose you're right..."

A silence fell between the two men and they sipped their drinks occasionally, each lost in his own thoughts.

"Did you see any sign of Harker?" Alexander asked in a quiet voice, the other man shook his head.

"No, he hadn't arrived yet... But Mr. Murray had sent word."

"I see. I will wait until tomorrow, then. Did the good Doctor say if he would be stopping by?"

Renfield nodded, "Yes, as soon as he had cleaned and dressed Lucy's wound. And had any news on Miss Murray's condition."

"Good, we'll head over then, as soon as I've had my injection..." Alexander said quietly before finishing the rest of the liquid in his glass.

xxx

Mina groaned and cracked her eyes open slowly.

"Oh, thank God you're awake!"

"Jonathan?" The brunette croaked, her eyes moving weakly toward his voice.

"You scared me half to death, Mina. This is exactly why I insist you not go anywhere on your own!" Her Fiance exclaimed, leaning in to press a kiss to her cheek.

"I-it wasn't like that-" She paused, taking a sip from the glass of water he handed her before continuing. "They knew my name, they followed us..."

Her eyes widened then and she sat up, causing her head to throb painfully in response. "Where is Lucy?"

"Mina..."

"No, where is she?" Mina cried, struggling against him when he gently tried to get her to lay back down.

"M-Mina! She's... She's alive." Jonathan said softly, his eyes avoiding his Fiancee's as she stopped struggling.

"Where is she?" The brunette repeated, knowing by the tone of his voice that Lucy's condition was not good.

"She's in a more private part of the hospital... In your Father and Doctor Van Helsing's care."

"I need to see her." Mina stated firmly before trying to get up again.

Jonathan shook his head, "Darling, that isn't going to happen just yet. They haven't even let Minerva see her..."

Tears burned at Mina's eyes and she tried to blink them away. "She saved me, Jonathan. That should be _me_!"

He frowned and leaned in to hold her, his hand soothing her hair down in long, slow strokes.

"I'm sorry... You must rest now. If you do, I'll wake you as soon as your Father says she's allowed visitors." He promised, he could feel her shift slightly before she pulled away from him enough for their eyes to meet.

"Thank you..."

"Lucy and I might not always get along... But I would never keep you from her, Mina... Especially not at a time like this." He said, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Rest now, darling... Please."

xxx

"Mina."

The brunette cracked her eyes open slowly, moving them toward the voice that had woke her.

"Good morning." Jonathan said gently, his lips curving up at the edges.

"Is it?" Mina croaked, her head throbbing painfully.

"Yes, I think so." He said, smile broadening. "Your Father is bringing you some breakfast to take your medicine with and then..."

"And then?"

"Then, you can go and visit Lucy."

The brunette's eyes widened and she tried to sit up. "I'll eat after I've seen her."

"Mina, you must eat so that you can take your medicine. Otherwise you'll keep that splitting headache."

"I'm fine." Mina grumbled, throwing back the covers and twisting her body so that she could put her feet on the floor.

"You're lying, the pain written all over your face proves it." Jonathan pointed out, his accuracy only annoying the young woman further.

She was about to argue when her Father rounded the corner, a small tray between his hands.

"Ah, maybe you can talk some sense into her... She wishes to go see Lucy before she's had her breakfast."

Dr. Murray looked between his daughter and her Fiance. "No, you need to eat first, darling."

Mina shot her Father a weak glare before settling herself back on the bed and allowing Jonathan to cover her lower body back up.

xxx

Mina reached out a tentative hand to push open the door to her friend's room. She stepped inside slowly and her breath caught in her throat as soon as her eyes fell on Lucy's bedridden form.

Her long hair appeared to have been tied back and the left side of the blonde's face was completely covered in gauze and the dressings to hold it in place.

Trying to hold back her tears, Mina settled herself on the edge of her friend's bed. She heard the door close quietly behind her and for the first time that morning, Mina was grateful for her Fiance.

"Lucy." The brunette breathed gently, trying to keep too much emotion from seeping into her voice.

The blonde groaned, the sleepy fog clouding her mind fading away slowly.

"Lucy, darling... Please wake up."

"Mina?" Lucy asked weakly, her right eye fluttering open.

The brunette smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek despite her attempts to hold them back. She reached out quickly and covered the blonde's hand with her own.

"Your head..." Lucy breathed, her free hand rising off of the bed to try to reach out and touch her friend's face.

"It's fine. Nothing but a small gash." Mina said, not all that surprised that Lucy was more concerned about her than her own well being.

The blonde swallowed thickly, realizing that the pain she was feeling... Even through the obvious sensation of some form of medication, meant that she was most likely worse off. She couldn't remember all of what happened but she did know that it wasn't anything good.

"How bad is it?" Lucy asked, her voice a little more clear and coherent as she came to.

The brunette dropped her gaze to her hands, the small smile that had blossomed on her lips disappearing just as quickly as it had appeared.

"That bad, huh?" Lucy asked, squeezing the brunette's fingers with her own. The gesture was originally meant to reassure Mina but she could feel panic and emotion rising in her chest. "And to think... I'd been worried recently that I'd never find a woman who shared my romantic tastes... Now I'll be lucky to marry at all."

"Nonsense!" Mina argued, "You're still beautiful, brave and charming... Anyone, man or _woman_ would be lucky to have you."

Even with only one eye visible, the pain in Lucy's expression was easy to read. The _anyone but you_ hung between them unsaid for several minutes until Lucy spoke up, changing the subject.

"Is my Mother here?" She asked, voice soft and vulnerable.

"My Father has sent for her... She was here but she must have gone home for the night when they wouldn't let her see you."

Lucy gave a small, almost imperceptible nod. "What happened, how did we get away?"

"I'm not exactly sure." The brunette said with a sigh, pointing toward the bandage on her forehead with a small smile. "All I know is I heard the voice of another man, he must have chased them off or something."

"Well, regardless of what I might say while wallowing... I'm glad... So glad that we got away. That you aren't more hurt than you are."

Mina swallowed thickly, her fingers gripping Lucy's once again. "I wish you hadn't been hurt... It was me that they were after, not you..."

Lucy shrugged, "I still get to look at your beautiful face."

Mina chuckled, swatting the back of the blonde's hand lightly with her own. They sat together a while longer, Mina trying to comfort her friend as best as she could.

The two looked toward the door a while later when Dr. Murray and Minerva finally interrupted their quiet conversation.

"Oh Lucy, what have they done to you?" Minerva cried, rushing to her daughter's bedside opposite Mina to inspect what she could of the younger blonde's face.

Dr. Murray came up behind his daughter, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "She was burned with some manner of acid, we're thinking sulfiric..."

Mina nodded, "That's what he said it was..."

He shot her a surprised look before looking back to Minerva, "The damage was mainly to the surface of the skin... But some of it did make it's way into her eye... She will most likely lose all of her vision on that side, I'm afraid." He said, his voice sympathetic as the Mother and Daughter absorbed the information. "I'm sorry that I don't have better news for you..."

"Is there nothing we can do for her?" Minerva asked, holding her daughter close gently as the news sunk in.

"It may be possible to graft skin to replace what was damaged by the acid... But that method isn't well practiced. I would have to find someone who would be willing to try it. But I'm afraid there is nothing we can do to repair the damage of the eye."

A sob escaped Lucy's throat and she cried out as pain followed the quick movement. Minerva frowned before frantically turning her attention back to Dr. Murray. "She's in pain, please... At least make it so she's not in pain." The Mother begged, her eyes wide and her heart visibly breaking before them.

"Y-yes, I'll be back shortly with more medicine... She'll need to eat before she takes it, though." He said, before disappearing back into the hall. As soon as he was left, Minerva turned her attention back on Lucy and began fussing over her. The blonde's blank stare was easy to read, even with more than half of it covered by gauze and the medical bandages.

"Leave." She said in a monotone voice, "Please. I need to be alone."

Minerva froze immediately and Mina could sense the tension forming, "Darling... Are you sure? I've only just arrived and surely you can't mean that-"

"I do. Leave, both of you. Please." Lucy said, her voice holding a hint of anger to it now.

Mina gently took Minerva's hand in her own, a small frown playing on her lips as she and Mrs. Westenra made their way to the hallway.

"I'm so sorry..." Mina whispered, nausea bubbling up the back of her throat at the thought of what this diagnosis would mean for her friend. She knew that it had been bad, she knew as soon as she heard Lucy scream the night before but her mind hadn't let her entertain the truly bad possibilities that could become reality.

Minerva shook her head, "It's not your fault, dear... You didn't do this to her."

"No, I didn't but they were after me..." Mina said sadly, glancing toward her feet.

"They are terrible, awful people. And as much as my Daughter is upset now and needs to grieve... You're her best friend. There is some part of her that is grateful that it's not you in that bed." Minerva said, her voice thick with emotion. "And I feel the same, darling. You're my daughter too, you know that, don't you?"

Mina nodded, a small smile appearing on her lips. "Thank you... Here you are supporting me, when I should be the one making you feel better. If you'd like, you can stay in my room for a bit... Until she's calmed down some. I'd enjoy the company."

Minerva smiled, "Thank you, I'd like that."

xxx

Mina looked up as footsteps approached where she, Jonathan and Minerva were talking by her bed. "Oh, Alexander, hello!"

"How are you feeling, Miss Murray?" The man asked, a smile tugging at his lips as he paused beside Jonathan before handing her a single rose. Jonathan's eyebrows pulled higher on his forehead and he looked between the two of them, a frown playing at his lips.

"I'm alright." She answered pleasantly, feeling better now that she wasn't walking around. Smiling as she slid the rose into the small vase on the table next to her bed containing the flowers Jonathan had brought for her.

"I'm so glad to hear that. Forgive me for being so blunt but do you know who it was who did this to you? Do you think you could describe them?" He asked gently, settling himself on the bottom of her bed. "I may just be Jonathan's boss... But I do have some connections. I want to ensure that the two of you can feel safe in your own home. I need my employees safe and well rested." He joked with a charming smile, although she knew that he was sincere in his concern.

"Most of it is a blur, honestly... I do remember one face though, he was the leader of the group. He had a large birthmark or scar down the side of his face. The left side, I believe." Mina mumbled, her brow furrowing as she struggled to concentrate over the details.

Jonathan's eyes widened and he sat back slightly in his chair, "Are you sure Mina? The left side?"

"Yes, positive. It wrapped around his eye... From just above his eyebrow the whole way down to the middle of his cheek." She confirmed, her eyes widening when Jonathan quickly rose from his seat and headed for the hallway. Alexander caught up to him just as he made it to the top of the steps that lead to the first floor.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, you know this man, don't you?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

Jonathan nodded before pulling his arm from the other man's grip. "I believe so... And if I'm right, he works for Lord Davenport."

"Where do you plan on going with this information?" Alexander pressed, making sure to move in front of Jonathan so that the younger man couldn't just bolt for the stairs again.

"The police, of course!"

Alexander scoffed at the idea, "Do you really think they're going to do anything against Davenport or his men? On _your_ word? I take it they haven't even shown up to question the girls, yet?"

"No... But Lucy's just woken." Jonathan tried to argue weakly and the shorter man shook his head.

"Miss Murray has been awake since this morning and was awake as early as last night. There was no sign of the men when they arrived, was there? I'm a friend of Van Helsing's... He told me his classroom was a mess but that they had no leads last he heard."

"They have one now!" Jonathan argued, trying to push past Alexander.

"No, they will never act against a man with that much money, he'll buy his way out."

"Then I'll talk to him myself then, Davenport won't lie to me." Jonathan said firmly, "I'll make him answer."

Alexander watched as the younger man turned and made his way down the steps in a hurried pace, a small smile twisting at his lips.

xxx

"Hackett and the others never returned, sir... And I've news that Miss Westenra and Miss Murray are both being treated at the hospital." A man said, his head bowed as he related the news to his Master.

Davenport rose quickly from his chair, his hands slamming harshly into the wood of his desk. "How? How did this happen?!"

"I don't know, sir... The police haven't found any sign of them, apparently..."

"No blood, nothing?" He asked, his voice rising slightly. "And both of the girls are alive?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so... Sir." The man gulped, paling visibly. "Miss Murray is merely concussed... Her friend, she's a bit worse off."

"A bit worse off? She should be dead, they should_ both_ be dead!" He cried, his fingers curling into his short hair, digging into his scalp. The man that stood before him had been there the night of the attack but Hackett had insisted he go back to inform Davenport of Lucy's presence on the off chance that something went wrong. And even with two women, the men had believed themselves capable of dispatching them without a fourth set of hands.

"You'll take someone, anyone with you... And repair this situation, tonight." Davenport said, exhaling slowly before shooting the man a harsh glare. "I want this finished, I want them both dead. And make sure it's done this time."

"Yes, sir."

"I'll not be home when you return, I'll send word for you... When I think it's safe." Davenport said, turning away from his man to pour himself a rather large drink.

"Tell no one but your accomplice of this conversation, do you understand me?" He asked, glancing back over his shoulder. A dangerous glint in his eye, the man nodded quickly. Knowing full well that his fate depended on his competence.


End file.
